


In the Showers

by ladysekhmetka



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysekhmetka/pseuds/ladysekhmetka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A random prompt that got out of control and grew into a full story. Plot? What plot? This is pure porn. No beta either</p>
<p>Prompts: Cock bondage and Geek/Jock Pairing</p>
<p>After practice, Karkat gets jumped by Sollux in the locker room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Showers

Karkat toweled his hair dry, or at least made an attempt since it was so cold outside, and let the sound of his teammates wash over him. Locker rooms were much the same across the country, and Karkat felt at ease as he wrapped the towel around his waist. He ambled out the shower and into the locker area. Due to cold and nasty weather, lacrosse practice had been cut earlier than usual, and everyone was in high spirits. Karkat had lingered to talk with one of the coaches about a paperwork issue, so most of the team had already left. He pulled his bag of clothing out of the locker and set it on a nearby bench.

There was a brief commotion toward the entrance of the locker room and Karkat distinctly heard one of the freshmen on the team. “What are you doing here, nerd? Get lost on the way to math class.”

“That's original,” replied a familiar, lispy voice. “Did your mommy teach that one to you.”

Karkat inwardly resigned himself to a rescue, but another, older member of the team stepped in before he could even turn around. “Okay, listen up here,” he said, “First off, we don't do that bullying bullshit here, it's stupid and not cool. Secondly, this is the guy who runs the school's website, especially the sports side of it, and if you don't watch it, he'll put your picture up with a bio about liking pretty pink ponies and staying home with your grandma on a Friday night, not that there's anything wrong with that, because this is a judgment free zone, but I've seen Captor at work cause he's pretty awesome with computers and hacking and he'll make you regret every uncool thing you've ever said on the internet.”

Glancing back, Karkat saw the tableau of three members; a young freshman he couldn't remember the name off, the affable and 'cool-kid' Strider, and Sollux Captor. Sollux did look a little out of place; he was built like a flag pole, taller than most of the guys on the team, and wore ratty-looking clothing that was too big for his frame. He had a pair of glasses with red and blue lens that he always wore that didn't make him look any less a geek. He had this sardonic grin on his face that made Karkat's pulse patter faster at the expression. The freshman looked appropriately cowed and stammered apologies, which Sollux shrugged at. “It's cool, wouldn't be the first time,” Sollux said, his attitude one of gracious forgiveness.

“I think we should go have a talk with the coaches,” said Strider as he wrapped one arm around the kid in a side hug. “Captor, nice to see you as always.”

Sollux stepped to one side to let them pass, waving them both farewell with that grin plastered across his face. He turned around, eyes searching the locker room, and when his gaze fell on Karkat, the smile softened into something much kinder. The rest of the team was clearing out as Sollux approached. Karkat cleared his throat as Sollux sat almost primly on the bench just out of arm's reach. “Uh, I can be dressed in a few-”

“I would actually not bother just yet,” Sollux interrupted.

Karkat looked at Sollux in confusion and saw hunger in his gaze. Karkat's breath caught and he felt a surge of desire course through his body. He glanced around, checking for stragglers, trying to not pounce on Sollux until the last of the team cleared out. “So, how were classes?”

Sollux laughed shortly and shifted, like he couldn't sit comfortably. “Do you really care about my classes?” He asked the question casually, but Karkat could hear a little bit of tension in his voice. Sollux continued to speak without waiting for an answer. “I hope you didn't wear yourself out today.”

He said it with a low purr than made Karkat's groin tighten in need. Wordlessly, Karkat shook his head in response to both statements. Sollux licked his lips and shifted closer. Karkat realized that they were alone in the locker area, the walls no longer echoing any noise. “Sollux-”

Closing the distance in a breath, Sollux wrapped his arms around Karkat's bare shoulder and leaned over to kiss him. Without thought, Karkat grabbed Sollux around the hips and bodily pulled him to sit in his lap. Sollux made a noise that sounded like a purr and flexed against Karkat, his body radiating heat. Karkat growled back at him, and Sollux licked his tongue over Karkat's lips in silent request to deepen the kiss. Karkat let him, opening his mouth to let Sollux's dexterous tongue dart in. He echoed the motion, the taste of sugary energy drinks lingering in Sollux's mouth. He moved his hands from Sollux's hips to his ass, something that managed to exist despite Sollux's skinny, undernourished geek status. Karkat kneaded his fingers into it and Sollux moaned, rutting against Karkat before breaking off the kiss. He murmured into Karkat's ear. “KK, I want you to fuck me right here.”

Karkat felt his hands tighten around Sollux's ass and he didn't think he could get any harder. “Holy shit, you degenerate. Anyone could walk in,” he said, voice breathy. “Are you sure you don't have a kink?”

Sollux smirked and reached down between them to squeeze Karkat's dick through the towel that barely covered him now. Karkat inhaled sharply, ducking his head down and against Sollux's shoulder. He glanced at the passageway that led to the locker room's entrance and then back at Sollux. Sollux snickered and squeezed again. “Are you?” he asked in challenge. He rubbed his palm against the underside of Karkat's erection and Karkat panted as he realized that he was already embarrassingly close to finishing. “Seems to me like you're pretty into it. You wanna play in front of a big crowd, KK?”

Karkat inhaled sharply and pushed Sollux back as carefully as he could out of his lap. The towel followed and Sollux grinned from where he landed on the floor, eyeballing Karkat's dick. “Fuck, fine, maybe I do,” Karkat replied, “but not out here.”

Sollux smirked and crawled over to drape himself over Karkat's knees. Karkat didn't stop him as he reached out and placed one finger on the tip of his dick. “Fine, but I think you look a little too excited at the moment. I'm not here for a quickie, and can't have you popping before we do anything really interesting. Hold still.” He reached into a pocket and pulled out a long length of thin cord. Karkat spread his legs when Sollux directed him to. Carefully, Sollux wrapped the length around the base of Karkat's dick and his balls. When he reached the end of the cord, he tied it in a little bow. “There, that should help.”

“What the fuck did you do?” Karkat demanded. The cord felt weird around him, but not painful. “It's like fucking bondage...”

Sollux placed a little kiss to the tip before standing back up. “And what do you know about that? Do we need to add a little spice to the sex?”

“Fuck you,” Karkat scowled.

“That's the plan,” Sollux replied. “So if not here...”

Karkat stood up awkwardly, hyper aware that he was naked and Sollux still had all of his clothing still on. “Come on, this way.” He led Sollux back into the shower area and down to the stall at the furthest end. Sollux nodded his approval nonchalantly and leaned against the wall. Karkat frowned. “Are you okay?”

Raising one eyebrow, Sollux replied. “What do you mean?”

“You're just, moving differently,” Karkat said. “Did you injure yourself doing something stupid?”

Sollux flushed and shook his head. “I didn't,” he replied. He crooked a finger at Karkat, motioning him closer. “Come find out why?” Karkat moved over instantly, pinning Sollux against the wall and devouring his lips. Sollux moaned and flexed his hips into Karkat's. Karkat broke the kiss and moved down his neck, sucking light marks into Sollux's pale skin. When he reached the collar of Sollux's t-shirt, he pulled Sollux away from the wall long enough to yank the shirt off. Sollux gasped as Karkat pressed a kiss to his sternum and then licked the nub of his nipple, pulling the bit of flesh between his lips. “Ah... KK,” Sollux murmured. His hands grabbed Karkat's hair, tugging to try and get him to go lower. Karkat ignored it for a moment, just long enough to switch to his other nipple and toy with it too, and then slowly pressed kisses into Sollux's belly as he dropped to his knees. “Go on,” Sollux panted, flexing his hips out. “You're almost there.”

Fingers trembling slightly, Karkat reached out and undid Sollux's belt. It was the only thing holding his jeans up, so the denim fell to the ground with a wiggle of Sollux's hips. Underneath, Sollux was wearing a soft cotton pair of summer yellow panties, his dick clearly erect under the fabric. “Oh my God,” Karkat said, awe in his voice. He leaned forward to nuzzle Sollux through the fabric and Sollux exhaled sharply. “Can I...”

“Yes,” Sollux said, voice low. Karkat leaned forward and gently mouthed at his erection through the fabric. Sollux inhaled sharply and tugged on his hair. “Don't tease...”

Karkat hummed and drew his hands up over Sollux's thighs before hooking his fingers in the waistband. He pulled the panties down carefully, just far enough to free Sollux's dick. Wetting his lips, Karkat moved his hands over Sollux's hips and leaned in. Sollux's hands tightened as Karkat pressed his lips against the underside of his dick. “This isn't what's making you walk funny,” Karkat said.

“Nope, but you better not stop,” Sollux replied, flexing his hips so his dick thrust against Karkat's face. Karkat scowled, but mouthed at the head, placing open wet kisses over it. “Come on,” Sollux growled. “Don't you want to hear me – Ah!”

Karkat hummed as he dipped his head down, taking Sollux completely in one go. It had taken him a while to get this right, but the effort was rewarded by the surprised, happy noises Sollux made every time he did it. He pressed his nose against Sollux's belly and rubbed his tongue along the underside of Sollux's dick. Sollux gasped, flexing his hips up and tugging on his hair. Karkat moved his hands slowly from Sollux's hips to his ass, squeezing it firmly. Sollux twitched and moaned, one hand leaving Karkat's hair to grope along the shower wall for something to grab. Karkat dragged his fingers along the cleft of Sollux's rear and made a surprised sound when his fingers brushed against something. He pulled off and demanded, “What the fuck is in your ass?”

Sollux giggled and spun around in Karkat's grip. He leaned forward against the shower wall, sticking his rear out and wiggled his panties a little further down. Karkat could see red silicone nestled between his ass cheeks. “It's just a butt plug,” Sollux replied, wiggling his hips.

“How long...”

Sollux looked back at him with a grin. “Hm, all day today,” he replied. “There's lube in my pants pocket, how about you replace it with something else.”

Karkat found the lube in question and uncapped it. As he dribbled lube over his dick, he slowly reached out and slowly wiggled the plug back and forth. Sollux gasped, a noise that somehow managed to make Karkat even harder. Slowly, Karkat started to pull the plug out. When the widest part of the plug was stretching out Sollux's ass, Karkat paused. The plug was pretty big, almost as thick as his dick. “Damn, this looks pretty,” Karkat murmured,” and you called me a degenerate.”

“Ngh, fuck,” Sollux gasped. Both of his hands balled into fists against the wall. “It'll look even nicer with your dick in me. Hurry it up!”

“Impatient,” Karkat shot back, but he finished pulling the plug out, leaving Sollux's entrance gaping and twitching. He grabbed Sollux's hips in both hands, and lined the tip of his dick with Sollux's hole. Sollux made a demanding noise, and Karkat slowly started to press into him. Sollux moaned, pressing his forehead against the wall. Karkat could see him trembling from the sensation, and his hole clenched hard around Karkat's dick. Karkat bit his lip at the sensation. “Fuck, you feel amazing,” he gasped.

“Uh huh,” Sollux moaned, arching his back. “Faster!”

“Dammit, I don't want to fucking hurt you,” Karkat hissed as he slid further in.

“Fuck that, why do you think I wore the damn plug? Fill me up and fuck me, KK,” Sollux demanded.

Karkat snarled in response and shoved forward, pushing Sollux against the wall. Sollux cried out ecstatically and pressed back against him. Karkat moaned as his hips were suddenly pressed against Sollux's ass. Sollux panted and squirmed, grinding his ass against Karkat. “Fuck, you better not finish too soon either,” Karkat snarled, “because I'm not stopping until I fill you up with my spunk.”

He didn't wait for a verbal response; Karkat pulled out and pushed back in. Whatever response Sollux would have made was lost in a keen of pleasure. Settling into a rhythm, Karkat thrust and ground into him. Sollux gasped and panted, trying to catch his breath. “Y... yeah, KK,” Sollux moaned. “Fuck me and fill me up! Harder!”

As ordered, Karkat went harder, skin slapping against skin. Without the cord, Karkat would have already cum; the warm silky slide of flesh around his dick felt amazing. Sollux moaned and panted with each thrust, and Karkat could tell by the breathy sounds that he was close to cumming as well. “Hmm,” Karkat half said, half moaned into Sollux's ear. “That feel good? You going cum all over this wall without me touching you?”

With a sob, Sollux suddenly came with a body shivering spasm. Karkat kept fucking him through his orgasm. “Fuck, yes, keep going,” Sollux managed to finally say after a few moments.

Karkat moved his hand back to Sollux's hips and kept thrusting. “Can you go twice today?” he asked.

Sollux snorted in derision. “Stupid thing to ask. Keep going or I'll punish you,” he threatened.

A shiver coursed through Karkat and he leaned down to kiss Sollux's back. “As you wish,” he replied earnestly.

“You nerd,” Sollux gasped teasingly.

“Shush, wrecking you now.” Karkat tucked his arm under Sollux's left leg and lifted, making Sollux put all his weight on one leg and shifting their positioning. Sollux cried out with his next thrust, pressing his forehead against the shower's wall and muttering under his breath. Karkat leaned into him harder, suddenly aware how their sounds echoed in the tiled room. A surge of excitement course through him and he had to pause and pant or cum despite the cord. Sollux gasped and whined, trying to work himself against Karkat. “Stop,” Karkat hissed. “I'm really fucking close.”

Sollux made a disappointed noise and squirmed in his grip. “Come on, KK,” he said. “Where's that stamina at?”

“Shut up,” Karkat replied. “You don't get to fucking speak, Mister 'Teeny tiny refractory rate so I get to cum twice as often as most other guys'. Just sit there and deal with it!” Karkat let go of one hip and maneuvered his hand down to wrap his hand around Sollux's erection and start stroking it. Sollux gasped in surprise, and clenched down around Karkat in reaction. “Shit,” Karkat gasped. “Stop that!”

“Can't help it,” Sollux gasped. “Go slowly then, just don't stop.”

Karkat exhaled; he wasn't quite on the edge anymore. He started to move slowly again, matching his strokes with the motion of his hand. Sollux sighed happily and tried to get Karkat to move faster, but Karkat just shifted his grip and pulled Sollux's leg higher. Sollux gasped and shivered, hips twitching as Karkat ground against him. “Like that?” he murmured.

“Yeah,” Sollux gasped. His fingers flexed against the tile and his entire body shivered. Karkat moaned as Sollux fell into beat with him. “Oh, that's nice... keep doing that,” Sollux ordered.

“Demanding little asshole,” Karkat snarled, but did as Sollux commanded.

Sollux laughed and then moaned as Karkat added a little grinding motion at the end of each thrust. “That's right,” he gasped with another little laugh. Karkat picked up the pace, moving faster with his hips and hand. “Oh, KK...” Sollux moaned, his body trembling. Karkat gasped with him, trying to bury himself deeper into Sollux. “Yes! Ah, Karkat...”

The next moments were a blur as Karkat continued to grind against him, and his senses whited out as he suddenly came. He was vaguely aware of Sollux panting and moaning under him as he started to regard his senses. Karkat breathed heavily against the back of Sollux's head and let his left leg drop. Sollux groaned under him. “Did...” Karkat gasped. “Did you finish again?”

“Uh huh,” Sollux replied, short of breath. “Shit, I can't feel my legs.”

Karkat help him down to the floor, and Sollux made a happy little sigh as he flopped out spread eagle on his back. Karkat sat next to him and leaned over to place a kiss on Sollux's forehead. He started to pick at the cord around his dick and balls, unwinding it carefully. “Hey, I love you,” he said suddenly.

Sollux grinned and giggled a little. “Love you too,” he replied. He pressed his forehead against Karkat's thigh. “We're kinda gross right now...”

“We are in a shower, you reject,” Karkat said, rolling his eyes.

“Yeah, take care of that, will you? Sollux replied. “I still can't feel my legs.”

Karkat rolled his eyes, but kicked Sollux's clothing out of the shower before turning on the water. He noticed the discarded butt plug and made a face. “Gross. What are you going to do with that? Did you bring a bag or something?”

Sollux shook his head. “Nope,” he replied with a wide leering grin. “Guess we'll just wash it off and put it back in my ass. Keep me nice and open for a second round later...”

“You're insatiable,” Karkat replied flatly, but with a small smile on his face.

“That's why you love me,” Sollux said before rolling over into the shower's spray. “Now wash me.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [tumblr](http://ladysekh.tumblr.com/) or [deviantArt](http://ladysekhmetka.deviantart.com/)


End file.
